Something Special
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Both Anne Maria and Lightning are alone on Valentine's Day. What will happen when they coincidentally meet in a nightclub? Post-TDROTI, requested by CharlieHarperFan88. Anne Maria/Lightning oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first time writing for the season 4 characters :) It's actually a request from CharlieHarperFan88, who has written quite a few Lightning/Anne Maria fics- you should check them out :) Anyway, this is a one-shot, and it takes place about 2 months after ROTI, and neither Lightning nor Anne Maria won.**

**If I owned Total Drama, I wouldn't be writing this. I wouldn't even be the same person, because when TD came out, I was not even 13 years old...**

**Warning: this will include minor spoilers from the French version of TDROTI episode 9. If you don't already know what happens to Mike in that episode, don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was unhappy. It was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and she was single! Single! How someone with hair as luscious as hers ever be single was beyond her...<p>

She supposed she could set the blame on that dratted _thing_. Because of the monster formerly known as Ezekiel, she was separated from Vito, the love of her life. She didn't actually watch the show after being tricked into leaving, but Anne Maria knew that Mike had gotten over his MPD, meaning Vito was gone forever. And now she was alone in the world.

If only she had been on the island when Vito _died_, maybe she could have stopped it. Although she now knew he wasn't the main personality, it would've been possible to make him take over, she was sure of it.

It had been obvious from the beginning that Mike and Zoey were in love, and indeed they were dating at the moment, and surely would be until they died. Mike didn't even acknowledge the fact that he'd been dating Anne Maria, he just went and kissed _her _on international TV. She wasn't at all interested in Mike, but he was all that was left of Vito, of her soul mate.

Her girlfriends had all gotten dates, big, strong, hot guys. None of them were even nearly as pretty as Anne Maria; she just didn't get it. Why had nobody asked her out? And more importantly, why did Vito have to leave?

Shaking her head, Anne Maria brought herself back down to Earth. Tonight was Valentine's Day, and she was going to go out like everyone else, whether it be alone or not. She couldn't bear to see her less-than-sexy friends with their hot dates, so she wasn't going with them. There was a good nightclub in the city, a mile away from her house. It was not very well-known, so there wouldn't be too many lovey-dovey couples there, and they always had good college bands playing. Maybe she'd even meet a hot drummer!

It was nearing 9:00, and she knew she needed to start getting ready. She sprayed her hair before walking to her closet to select a tantalizingly low-cut tube top and skin-tight ripped jeans. She examined herself and the mirror. "Good enough to go lez over," she decided. If only the guys would agree.

She got on her makeup, shoes, and jacket, then grabbed her purse and left her room. Without bothering to tell her parents where she was going, she left the house and went to her car. It was a deep red sports car, and even had a system. Anne Maria didn't like to turn it up too loud often, because it hurt her ears, but whenever she had friends in the car, the volume would go straight to 46 with the bass booster on. She started the car, and immediately cranked up the heat. February in Toronto at night wasn't so easy on her, as big bulky jackets were unattractive. After putting on her favorite radio station, she hit the gas pedal and made her way across the city.

* * *

><p>It was a great mystery to Lightning- why was he single? He had the greatest muscles in Toronto, and he was easily hotter than all those dudes at school! Yet every time he dated a girl, he didn't love her a bit, so they broke up within a week. Now it was Valentine's Day, and he was actually single. Single! There were ladies throwing themselves at him, and Lightning didn't have one!<p>

He needed to fix this. It was the most romantic day of the year, and it was the one Valentine's Day on which he was sixteen- the age of love, his dad had said in response to him not having a girl. There was a small nightclub a block from his house that looked perfect for single ladies- if the ones at school weren't good enough, maybe here he'd find someone.

By the time Lightning stood outside the nightclub, he was slightly unsure. He'd never actually been in here before. It looked like the kind that would serve alcohol to minors, and it wasn't too full. He couldn't back out, though. Lightning didn't know where else to go.

He shrugged and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was alone in the club. There were other people there, but she sipped on her drink (non-alcoholic, mind you) alone. The other people there were regulars who'd been there for hours and wouldn't leave anytime soon, plus a college band called the Shivering Grizzlies, who weren't half-bad.<p>

She hadn't realized the place would be so empty, so she was surprised to see the door open. Even more surprised when she recognized the strong man who walked in.

"Lightning?"

He thought the Jersey accent sounded familiar, and when he looked over at her table, his eyes widened.

"Anne Maria? Lightning never thought he'd see you again!"

"Neither did I, I sure ain't returnin' for another season."

"Let's hope the contracts won't allow it."

"Oh, I quit, I should be good," she smirked. Yeah, she'd been upset over losing the prize money, but at least she had gotten out of that dump. God, it'd taken her ages to get her hair back to normal after all that radioactive crap got in it!

"I still can't believe that wimp won."

"Yeah, well, technology can do all kinds of things even muscle can't do. Ah, hell, the thing was rigged."

"Of course it was. Hmph, Chris thinks he can make Lightning look bad! Well, he can think again. Sha-Lightning!"

"Why do you talk about yourself in the 1st person? Or is it 3rd, I always got them confused..."

"It sets me apart from those wimpy idiots, you know? Uh, no offense."

"None taken, those wimpy, ugly idiots are all the same, aren't they?"

"Sure are. Say, why are you alone on Valentine's? Thought you had a way with the men?"

"Nah, I'm too good for 'em. I could ask you the same, ladies man."

"I could get one if I want, they're just a bunch of losers is all."

"Looks like we're on the same track, then."

"You'd better be careful comparing yourself to Lightning, make sure you don't get struck! Sha-Lightning!"

"Oh, you think you can challenge me?" Anne Maria made a move to fight him.

"Whoa, tiger! No need to fight..." She glared at him and sat back down.

"Say, remember when you and Jo had that massive fight off screen?"

"Yeah, I totally won that!"

"She claims otherwise, but no one witnessed it."

"Trust me when I say I drew blood."

"Ooh, sha-feisty!"

Lightning and Anne Maria chatted for two and a half hours, talking about everything from the awful reality show they'd been tricked to participate in to the latest episode of Jersey Shore, their families, lives, and the winner of the Super Bowl, who Lightning supported while Anne Maria did not. By the time they'd finished discussing whether or not Chris McLean belonged in a madhouse, it was clear that a special bond had formed that night.

The Shivering Grizzlies started to play a cover of Your Song, by Elton John. "Say, Anne Maria, wanna dance?"

She was shocked. "A dance, with you?"

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"Of course I do!"

Lightning put his hand on her waist, and they started slow dancing. Anne Maria closed her eyes and became one with his movements. By the end of the song, she felt something in her heart she couldn't explain. It felt like... love. She'd never even felt this good with Vito. It was amazing- she wanted it to last forever.

"Lightning... that was incredible."

He didn't respond vocally. Instead, his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she soon closed them and returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and his became entwined in her pouffe. Their lips seemed to mold together perfectly; their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. It could have been minutes or hours before the kiss broke apart.

Anne Maria met Lightning's eyes. Gazing into their brilliant brown depths, she knew that that special something which had formed between them tonight would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever written :) I actually listened to Your Song (Alex Carpenter's cover of it) on Youtube while writing the dance scene, but I don't even know how to dance, so I hope I didn't fail XD**

**Well, how do you like it? Review please :)**


End file.
